Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and in particular relates to a technique for data migration between apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
In document management systems that use a database, the capacity of a storage disk used by the database increases in accordance with the operation of the database. Also, in the case of switching the document management system to a new and different document management system, data stored in the database of the old document management system needs to be migrated to the database of the new document management system. However, the more data that is stored in the database of the old document management system, the more time it takes to migrate the data. The document management system cannot be used during migration, and if migration takes a long time, there is a possibility that business operations will be obstructed.
Conventionally, a method has been proposed in which difference information with respect to data between a migration source and a migration destination is created and migrated (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-134269, and the like). With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-134269, the user uses an old document management system, which is the migration source, while the data is being migrated to a new document migration system, which is the migration destination. Then, after the first instance of migration is completed, migration of data registered in the old document management system during the first instance of migration is performed as the second instance of migration. At this time, the targets that are to be migrated in the second instance of migration are narrowed down using difference information created by obtaining the difference between data registered in the migration source and data registered in the migration destination. This shortens the migration time for the second instance of migration, in which data registered by the old document management system during the first instance of migration is used as the target.
With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-134269, the difference information needs to be created by obtaining information from both the migration source environment and the migration destination environment. For this reason, there are problems in that obtaining the information is time-consuming, and if the migration to the migration destination environment is not complete, the information from the migration destination environment cannot be obtained and the difference information cannot be created. Also, if there is a large amount of data to be obtained from the respective document management systems, there is a problem in that processing for obtaining the information and processing for creating the difference information based on the information take time, and as a result, the migration time becomes longer.